


Did You Ever Love Me?

by CatPeasant106



Series: Alastor's Accomplice [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Accomplice au, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Bisexual Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: It had been a few days since Alastor had shown up to help Charlie with the hotel despite Vaggie's protests he was allowed to stay. A few years back, Alastor and Vaggie were partners in crime, Vaggie left after she discovered just how truly evil the Radio Demon was. She refuses to tell Charlie about her past and fears that Alastor will do it for her. To make things worse, her old feelings for Alastor begin to resurface.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Alastor's Accomplice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Did You Ever Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I am over-booking myself. Yay! This is based on an edit I made of Al and Vaggie and based on an accomplice AU I made for them. Hope you guys enjoy this!

It had been a few days since Alastor had shown up to help Charlie with the hotel despite Vaggie's protests he was allowed to stay. Vaggie sat on her favorite spot on the couch, watching Alastor and Charlie. Alastor was chatting with Charlie about ideas for the hotel. The fact that he was even near her made Vaggie's blood boil. At least he hadn't told her about her past. She hoped he never would, but knowing Alastor she doubted he would keep his mouth shut for long. It seemed like he was out to torment her. He wanted to keep her away from Charlie. She could tell that Charlie was already falling for his bullshit just like she had. 

The thought made her head spin. She slapped her forehead to shake the thought out of her head. It didn't help. 

She groaned, turning over to lie on the couch. She wondered if they would ever stop talking. 

"Ooh! Playing games to get sinners into the spirit of things sounds like a wonderful idea!" Charlie said. 

"I am glad you think so!" The Radio Demon said smugly with his usual grin. 

Vaggie stiffened when she felt his eyes on her. She quickly looked away, cursing under her breath. She stood up and sprinted out of the room causing Charlie to watch her leave with a confused look on her face. She turned her attention to Alastor who shrugged innocently. The moth demon went up to the balcony to escape Alastor. She was sick of listening to him anyway even if she wanted to keep an eye on him. 

She leaned on the railing, looking out at the bustling city below. As much as she hated Alastor, she'd rather be in the hotel than be in the city. Many demons didn't like Charlie so they weren't exactly fans of her either. Not that she really cared what they thought, she and Charlie were going to prove them wrong. The Haz-...Happy Hotel was going to be a success, those sinners were going to be redeemed no what it takes. 

Vaggie pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pant pockets. She pulled one of slipped the box back into her pocket. She flicked on the lighter and lit the cigarette. She idly took a puff and exhaled, the smoke flowing through the air before fading. She didn't smoke often, but when she did it was usually out of an immense amount of stress. She hated the taste but felt comforted by the smell. It reminded her of her grandmother who was addicted, she died at the age of 70, unlike Vaggie she went up to Heaven, where she belonged. She sighed. She missed her. She was one of the few family members she actually liked. Grandma Maya was a sweet but blunt old woman. She didn't take shit from anybody just like her granddaughter. 

"Lovely view isn't it, my dear?" A staticky gentlemanly voice said from behind her. 

She jumped at the sound of his voice. He rested his shoulders on her head much her annoyance. 

"I missed you, my little moth." His voice was low almost loving. 

She frowned, pushing the thought out of her. She couldn't think like that. She couldn't let him in again. 

"Fuck you," she hissed, taking another puff of her fag. 

"Now, that's rather rude. Why it almost seems like you hate me, but that can't be the case." 

She could hear the teasing tone in his voice. He was worse than Angel when it came to toying with her. 

"Do you have a reason for coming out here?" 

"Well," he placed his head on his shoulders. "I was curious as to why you left in such a hurry!" 

"What do you think?" 

"Hmm."

He tapped his chin, humming softly, soothingly. A sound that was familiar to Vaggie. Once she would hum along with him, but those days were long gone. Now his humming only made her upset. 

"Perhaps you were bored! Hahaha! I know the feeling. I can entertain you if you wish!" 

Either he was just that dense or he was messing with her. Vaggie assumed it was the latter. 

"I don't need entertainment especially not from you." 

"That's a shame. You used to love my little games!" 

There was that word again. Love. She needed to get that word out of her head. That's when a question popped into her mind and before she could stop herself, she asked it. 

"Did you ever love me?" 

There was a pause. A silence that felt like it lasted for hours when it only lasted for a minute or two. 

The Radio Demon's grin widened, a cruel look in his eyes. He leaned down and stared into Vaggie's eyes. 

"What do you think?" 

Her heart said that he did, but her head knew better. Her heart ached whenever she thought of what they had. He meant everything to her, but that was no longer the case, not after everything he did to her. He didn't deserve love. As far as she was concerned he was just another heartless asshole. 

"No. You couldn't love anybody." 

"Precisely." He appeared on the railing, looming proudly over Vaggie. 

He crouched down twirled a strand of her hair with his pointer finger. He continued humming, taking her chin in the palm of his hand, lifting her head so they were locking eyes. 

"But just because I can't love you doesn't mean I can't admire your beauty!" 

"Don't lie to me." 

He chuckled. "Now why would I lie about such a thing?" He moved his hand from her chin and pinched her cigarette in between his finger, removing it from her lips. "Though I will say you look much better when you smile." 

He tossed the cigarette off of the balcony, Vaggie growled, her X glowing red. Alastor grinned. 

"But you are adorable when you're angry as well!" He patted her head in a patronizing manner. 

She would have strangled him if he wasn't her only hope of making Charlie's dream come true. She narrowed her eye at him. 

"I'll never smile for you," Vaggie snarled, stepping away from him. 

He shrugged, moving his hand away. He hopped off of the railing and onto the balcony. He straightened his jacket and adjusting his monocle. 

"Well, we can't stay out here all day! Charlie might get worried!" He pulled her to his side, his arm around her waist. "Let us see what Charlie is up to, hmm!" 

Vaggie said nothing as they went back into the hotel. Maybe one day, she could let go. One day, she could stop dreaming of the deer demon, she would stop waiting for him to love her, to stop wishing he would change. One day, she and Charlie would be rid of him and live happily ever after together. She just had to wait a little longer. Just a little longer. 


End file.
